


My friend Peter B Parker; my best friend.

by Selfindulgent_selfinsert



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Friendship, Pining, Support, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfindulgent_selfinsert/pseuds/Selfindulgent_selfinsert
Summary: Peter is your best bro, you care about him a whole lot.When he's sad it's your job to help because that's what friends do.





	My friend Peter B Parker; my best friend.

“Peter open the door.”

Resting your forehead on your neighbor and coincidentally your best friend’s front door. Peter B. Parker, your closest friend since college had it really hard since his divorce and you couldn’t bear to let that man stew alone in his misery. He’d moved into your building afterward looking for a cheap place and it was super awesome having your friend just down the hall once again.

“Come on Peeber… Open the door~.”

Hoping to provoke him to open the door with one of the many stupid nicknames you’d given him. You’d always had that kind of friendship with him though. Poking and roasting each other in the name of good fun; even in the toughest times. It was just how you showed love to each other but he didn’t seem to be biting quite yet. Time to whip out the big guns… you began to let out a monotone groan, carrying it out as for as your breath would take before loudly gasping and repeat. Peter had to open the door now, you were doing something incredibly annoying that he specifically hated.

“(y/n), what do you want?”

Peter had ripped the door open, his appearance sloppy and his beard growing back slowly. You were basically in his doorway from just trying to phase through the door. He looked sad but upon seeing you his lips curved into a small smile.

“Well since you’ve been ignoring me Peebo, I figured I’d come over and force you to put up with me!”

Looking rather proud of yourself and rocking on your heels; Peter was older than you by quite some time, and it felt like an even bigger gap with how childish you could act but to Peter, it could sometimes be endearing. He gave an overdramatic sigh and rolled his eyes. “I guess since you came all the way over here. All four feet of distance between our doors… you might as well come in and replenish your strength…” Stepping to the side to let you through.   
“I thought you’d never ask Puber!” Striding into his apartment. Boxes of his things still stacked and scattered around the studio apartment. The kitchen looked like it was cleaned last week but you’d think it was a month with all the old pizza boxes and ramen noodle cups. You ignored it, Peter is your friend and you care about him, you know better than to poke at something that would hurt him. He was having another spiral, it was evident but now you were here to make him forget about it for a bit and have a good time. You flopped onto the couch as Peter passed you and fell onto his uncovered mattress and box spring. He was lying face down and you had to admit, he still had a great ass. TBH you’d always had an attraction to your friend but it was never really something you’d ever acted on. Not that you couldn’t but rather chose not to.

“Tired of me already Pete?”

You feigned offense and you could hear him laugh into the mattress. He turned his head, his messy hair flopping in front of his face. “I’m always tired (y/n); of everything.” His sarcasm rolling off his tongue so nicely, it sent you into a cackle grabbing at your sides. You almost fell off the couch, you’d missed Peter in the time he hid away from you but now you were hanging out again and you couldn’t be happier.

You and Peter love each other as friends, cherishing each other and it was no more apparent than when you spent time together; just the two of you and that’s just what you did. Spending the rest of the day laughing and shooting the shit. Ripping on each other with a few good arm punches in there for some variety. Peter felt happier when you were around, he forgot about his troubles and you forgot your own.

That’s what friends do for each other. It’s what best friends do for each other.


End file.
